Eyeless
by OneandOnly24
Summary: The little eyeless girl's past is just as dark as the others.


**Eyeless**

_I remember the last thing I saw before all I could see was darkness._

_I remember the day I left the orphanage with my brother._

_I remember how Doctor Drevis took us in, giving us food, clothing, and shelter._

_I hate him._

_I hate him with all my heart. _

_He's the reason I can't see my brother anymore._

_He's the reason I can't see anything anymore._

As I recall, it was quite cold the morning he led us to his house.

My brother and I had been huddled together, trying to salvage what we could of our things that had been buried in snow.

That's when he appeared out of seemingly nowhere, wrapping his jacket around us, asking our names and introducing himself.

He asked my brother all about us, if we had a family, how old we were, stuff like that.

The first few months we stayed at his mansion, it felt like a dream.

Sure, he put us in a room far back in the mansion, but we were fed warm meals and he even gave us some spare clothing.

But he gave us real names! I was called Vanessa and my brother was called Dio.

Sometimes it got lonely. My brother and I had always wanted to meet his family. The doctor had always talked about his family, his wife and daughter, but he never let us see them.

The only person who really saw us was Maria, the nice nurse. Once in a while, Maria would slip an extra piece of food into our room, whether it be a roll of bread or some pieces of meat.

I had _really_ liked her…at first.

Then, everything went to shambles.

The doctor was taking my brother every day. And he would only come back looking sicker than the day before!

One evening he had returned with a large bandage around the right side of his head and he told me how the doctor took one of his eyes.

I got scared. Really scared.

I didn't want to be hurt. I didn't want to die.

I mulled around the room for two days after that incident, until Maria said the doctor had called for _me._

I followed obediently into a large chamber with "beds" made of wood, blood splattered on them and the walls. Dark, dirty sacks lay tied up against the walls.

I was so busy observing my surroundings; I hadn't noticed when Maria left.

"Maria…?" I called out, my voice barely above a whisper.

And then…it happened.

I felt myself being picked up and strapped onto the hard wood, my body frozen in fear.

"Oh, Vanessa…such beautiful eyes you have." The doctor's chilling voice came from above me.

"Almost as gorgeous as your brothers. But I'm making a special one. One with two perfect ocean blue eyes. My little Aya will love it." He pulled a white mask over his mouth and shoved his glasses farther up his face.

I tried to scream, I tried to move away from him.

But the straps had my head and limbs firmly pinned down.

_I couldn't do anything. _

_I was going to die._

"Please! Please doctor!" I begged him, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Vanessa…don't cry…" Doctor Drevis caressed my face, laughing as he did so.

"Doctor Drevis? I have the equipment." Maria's soft footsteps came from behind my head and to his side.

"You...Maria! Why?" Hot, sticky tears rolled down my face.

"I'm so sorry Vanessa…but…it's for the doctor. And I'd do anything for the doctor." She stroked my golden blonde braids affectionately.

_I still remember the last thing I saw before all I could see was darkness._

_Maria's sickeningly sweet smile and the doctor's grinning face._

_The giant metal spoon. _

_Red patches staining my vision._

_The knife in my stomach to keep me still._

**As you can see, I made Dio and the eyeless little girl siblings. I thought it would be cute, okay? Jeez…anyway, I've recently begun to watch more playthroughs of Mad Father and Misao, so expect some fanfictions of them as well as Corpse Party. I hope you enjoyed this sort of backstory…I didn't really know how to end it, because she is a ghost (as said by the Mad Father wikia). I also named her Vanessa after Viola from The Witch's House (expect a Witch's House/Mad Father crossover sometime in the future!) because they look related. Kind of like Miss Library and Aya. **


End file.
